


Almost Lovers.

by AlyxJamieRae



Series: Time Can't Heal All Wounds [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae





	Almost Lovers.

_Laura watched as Carmilla packed up all her things, it was still so surreal for Laura, that Carmilla was actually leaving. She had thought thing's between them were good. After the mess she had made with the school had been settled, Carmilla's mother dead for good, Danny and Matska alive again. She and Carmilla had spent the next few month's talking, sorting out the mess that had been their relationship They realized that it was unhealthy for them to try and change each other, while trying to stay who they were and not change in the slightest. They talked more in those few months, than they had in the entire of their relationship._   
  


_Laura had thought that finally, things were going to start looking up for her, thing's were going good. Her and Carmilla had sorted things out and were trying again with the relationship. They were happy. Or so Laura had thought, till one night she saw Carmilla sitting at the end of the bed writing what looked to be a letter. That had lead to an argument, Carmilla had planned on explaining everything in the letter and just leaving in the middle of the night. Laura wouldn't let Carmilla out of her sight for the next week after that, afraid that if she did, Carmilla would leave. Carmilla didn't leave, but thing's were tense, Laura couldn't understand why Carmilla felt the need to leave her.  
_

_Two months, that's how long it took for Carmilla to explain to Laura why she felt the need to leave. That's how long it took for Carmilla to open up and tell Laura that she deserved a happy, normal life, after the mess that their school had been. Laura wouldn't listen, she didn't want normal, she wanted Carmilla. Again the conversation lead to an argument in which Laura told Carmilla that she couldn't decide what Laura did or didn't want. Carmilla let everything fade, she didn't bring it up again for a while. She let Laura believe that she was what Laura really wanted.  
_

_They both forgot about the letter, they both forgot about the argument and were happy for the next three years. Three years later and Laura was watching Carmilla pack her things. In that moment, Laura understood what Carmilla had been saying. Laura had refused to acknowledge that Carmilla would never age, she refused to see that she was still growing and aging. She sat silently as Carmilla moved gracefully around the room. She hadn't said a word since Carmilla had bought up the letter for the first time in three years.  
_

_It all got too much for Laura, she walked out of the room into the living room. She tried to keep the tears at bay, crying wasn't going to change Carmilla's mind. Laura walked over to the cd player and flicked it on. She laughed slightly at the irony of having 'Almost Lover' playing through the speakers. Sure her and Carmilla weren't an 'almost' anything, but the message of the song ran true for them. Laura sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
_

_She started softly singing along to the song, so focused on the words that she didn't notice Carmilla walk into the room. making her jump slightly when Carmilla placed her hand on Laura's knee. Laura knew what this meant, Carmilla was finished packing, now came the moment where she walked out of the door and out of Laura's life for good. Still, Laura's never said a word, she didn't trust her voice, she didn't trust that she wouldn't beg Carmilla to stay. Carmilla gave her a small smile, this was hard on both of them, Laura knew that but a small part of her hated Carmilla for doing this. "Creampuff--" Laura shook her head and refused to let Carmilla speak.  
_

_"No. Your leaving, your walking away from me, you don't get to say anything." Laura took a deep breath and looked at Carmilla. "You don't get to comfort me and tell me that this is for the best, because I don't see how it is Carmilla. So no, you get to shut up and let me speak okay? Can you do this one thing for me?" Carmilla gave Laura a small nod.  
_

_"I understand Carmilla, I didn't at first, when I caught you about to slip out into the night and never return. I didn't get it back then, because I forgot. I forgot what you are, I forgot that you'll never age, and I will. I forgot because I was happy." Laura paused as her voice cracked on the last word. She closed her eyes for a moment. "I was happy and nothing was going to break that. I understand now though, you wanted to leave before it became too painful."  
_

_She laughed slightly and opened her eyes. "But you don't understand that no matter when you decided it was best for you to walk out, that it would be painful." Laura sighed, she let the song fill the room for a moment, just staring at Carmilla. After a moment, Laura started singing along to the song again, never taking her eyes off Carmilla.  
_

_They sat there for what felt like an eturnity to Laura as she sang along to the song, letting the message of the song flow through her and show Carmilla just how much it hurt to have her walk away. When the song finished, she sat there just staring at Carmilla. Neither of them spoke, the reality that this was actually happening, hitting the both of them. Slowly, Carmilla stood up, she looked at Laura for a long time before walking to grab her things. She came back a few moment's later, bags in hand. She stood at the door looking at Laura._

_"I love you Laura, I always will. Please never forget that. Please." She set the bags down by the door before moving to Laura. She placed a final kiss to the top of Laura's head, lingering for a moment to try and make sure she could never forget everything about Laura. "I love you." She whispered softly before removing herself. She picked up her bags and walked out the door.  
_

_She tried to block out the sound of Laura crying. She took a deep breath and made her way down to her car. Carmilla didn't know where she was going, where does someone go when they walk away from their only home? She never went far, she traveled the world, but always returned to Laura. Though, Laura never saw Carmilla. Carmilla made sure she was never seen, she watched as Laura aged and grew as a person. She noted that Laura never settled down, never had a family, she blamed herself for that, Carmilla had broke Laura and that never healed like she had hoped her leaving would._


End file.
